Lost Girl: Brianna, the one with little hope
by Geneveive1
Summary: A girl searching for something to rely on. CharlieClaire later chapters


Fate? Maybe… 

_Chapter 1_

Brianna slept through the bumpy plane ride. Soon she heard screams and cries from all around her. She opened her eyes just slightly and saw a breathing device dangling in front of her face. She looked around her. People were crying and blood was everywhere. She immediately took the apparatus and breathed. Soon darkness took her. She blacked out.

She woke with a gasp. She could see a peep of light coming from her left. Brianna soon realized she was paralyzed by a piece of wreckage. She yelled for help.

"Help! Please! Anybody!" She felt the weight of the piece of wreckage being lifted off of her body. The peeping light filled her eyes. She could see all around her. Someone grabbed her by the arm and dragged her up.

"Bri-Bri! Are you okay?!" Brianna turned her head to see her two best friends.

"Becka! Dom!" she gasped. She threw her arms around the two redheads, then pulled away. "What happened?" They glanced at each other. Brianna turned to Rebecka. "Becka?"

"Well, we sorta… um… crashed." Everything stopped. She couldn't hear anything. Her knees dropped to the sand and closed her eyes.

"So," her voice trembled, as she looked up at Dom. "We are _stuck_ here?"

"Well, not for long… I mean, we'll be rescued." Yells and screams filled the air.

"But we have all our carry-on bags." Dom's voice was filled with a bit of hope. Brianna smiled.

"I-I'm going for a walk, o-okay?" She left. Tears fell freely down her cheeks. She stopped at a tree. Hands in her sweater pockets. She lay against the trunk, wondering why God had sent them there. What did all these people do to deserve this… seclusion? What did she do to deserve this? She tugged at her rosary.

"Hello, hello." Said a voice above her. She gasped. Looking up she saw a young man, staring down at her. He jumped down from the branch he was sitting on, nearly falling on her.

"Sorry, love." He said sheepishly. She wiped her cheeks and eyes.

"It's fine." When she looked back up to him he had a curious look upon his face. "What're you starin' at?"

"Sorry, it's just that your eyes…" he leaned closer to her. "Are you wearing contacts?"

"No, but I get that reaction from a lot of people." He blinked and held out his hand.

"I'm Charlie."

"Brianna." She said shaking his hand. "I have to go. My friends will be worrying about me." She stood up and wiped her pants off. "Well, Charlie Pace, it was a pleasure meeting you." She walked off.

"You too… wait!" She stopped and slowly turned. "How'd you know my last name?" She grinned.

"I'll see you 'round Charlie." With that she turned and searched for her friends. She bit her lip scanning the island. Soon, she found Dom dragging her big suitcase along.

"Hey," she said. "Let me help." And she did.

"What the bloody hell do you have in this?" He said leading her to a place near the edge the forest or jungle or whatever it was. "And how did they let you bring it on as a carry-on?" She laughed.

"Well, I put up a good fight, you know." She smiled. "Couldn't bear to leave my precious things in the hands of some careless packer, eh?"

"Ah… you were right to put in a good argument about it." Dominick replied. "But, I was stupid and left all my good clothes in their hands. Wonder where my suitcase is…"

"Dominick O'Donnell!" a voice exclaimed behind them. "You can't drag things or else they will tear." Becka hit the back of his head.

"Oh, how silly of me!" Dom rolled his eyes and went over to his own suitcase-the one with no clothes except for bandannas.

"Bri?" Becka set her hand on Brianna's shoulder. "Do you want to talk?" She shook her head.

"Not now."

It was getting dark. Brianna was sitting on the sand. The waves crept up to her feet and swam away.

"Hello, again." She turned her head to see Charlie. She smiled. He sat next to her crossing his legs. "It's beautiful."

"Sure it is." Brianna looked out at the horizon. "But I would much rather be at home in my warm bed. This didn't exactly turn out how I wanted it to." She looked down at her feet.

"What did you want?"

"Not this." She looked at Charlie. "Do you think this was fate?"

"Maybe." Brianna sighed.

"My life is over."

"I Wouldn't give up hope too soon." Charlie replied. "About thirty minutes ago, I thought I was going to die. But Jack saved me." Brianna turned to him curiously. He looked away grinning. "Don't worry. I can't die.-"

"- I'm immortal." They said at the same time. His eyes widened. "I listen to DriveShaft, you know." Charlie's jaw dropped.

"I-I-I was bass." He laughed at this. "I didn't know you knew."

"I didn't know you knew, I knew." There was a pause. "Just kidding." There was a moment of silence. Listening to the waves was so soothing. Plus it was raining which was a favorite pastime of Brianna's.

"Aren't you cold?" Charlie spoke, turning to her. She looked at him with a smile.

"Yes," She turned back to the ocean. "But don't worry. I'm immortal."

"Wonderful."

"Well," Brianna stood up and looked toward the jungle, where, at the edge, was a small tent. "I better turn in for the night." She looked at Charlie. "Wake me if they come to rescue us."

"Count on it." Then they departed.

When Brianna was two yard away from the tent she heard Dom speaking.

"I miss her." He sounded miserable. "I never said 'goodbye' to her." Brianna didn't want to hear anymore, so she walked in soaking.

"Hey guys." She could barely see anything. Her feet were suddenly warmed up by a blanket. "Whoa…"

"Hey Bri." It was Rebecka's voice. "I laid out my sleeping bag and unzipped it so we could lay on it. Do you think we could use yours as a comforter?"

"Yeah. Yeah, of course." She laid down on the sleeping bag, while Becka searched for hers. "I met someone today." She looked over at Dominick. He was lying on his back to the left of her.

"Really?" Brianna nodded. "Who'd you meet?"

"You won't believe this. Okay, okay." She tried not to giggle so much. "I met the-are you ready for this-the bass guitar player of DriveShaft."

"Get out!" Dom exclaimed, sounding like a girly-girl. "That is not possible!" He shook his head.

"I'm dead serious." Brianna and Dominick squealed for a couple minutes, until Rebecka lay down between them, covering them all with Brianna's unzipped sleeping bag.

"Who's DriveShaft?" Dominick giggled as Brianna tried to explain.

"Do you have my bag?" Rebecka nodded. "Hand me my CD player." Brianna stuck the earphones over her ears and pressed PLAY. Rebecka jumped. It was loud enough for someone a mile away to hear. She started to bop her head to the music. Brianna played air guitar while Dominick did air drums.

It was the most fun they'd had all day which seemed to have gone on for ages.

Maybe this was Fate…


End file.
